


A detectives quest

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [3]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: Blood and Gore, Detective Noir, Minor Character Death, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: this is a story about the alternate universe who killed team cordium a rwby/who killed markiplier crossover au/alternate universe where the chararters from who killed markiplier we're born into the world of rwby so they have been there the whole timethis is a story about abe the detectives quest to stop his old love intrest/best friend mark the actor from killing any more innocents





	1. a detectives quest part 1

**Author's Note:**

> (warning grammar and punctuation aren't the best but i hope you enjoy despite this)

I was on a journey thru remnant on the hunt for a man I once loved a man I once called My friend… Mark J. Barnum or as he changed his name to Mark Edward Fischbach the just thought of his name made me feel sick to my stomach I was soon in the small little city of argus the major trading center between the continents of Anima and Solitas It is one of the largest non-capital cities in all of Remnant.

I soon walked up to a stone statue the one made for a young girl well known by alot of people Pyrrha Nikos poor girl killed at beacon from what i’d been told by Cinder Fall I was gonna hunt down that girl and Mark and bring them both to justice or my name wasn’t Abe Lincoln I had already had to lie to several families about what really happened to their families I just couldn’t deny a case but they would get their just deserts soon enough Mark would be brought to prison for all the faunus Mark had gotten to It just wasn’t right Marks brother William was crazy but he at least respected faunus and didn’t kill people for fun.

I stared at the statue for what seemed like days when In reality It was only for a few minutes I then left some roses down and lit up a cigar for myself I soon put It against my lips.

“I’ve never been one much for smoking but… With days like these? Everyone needs to relax even If the way to relax Isn’t the best… Hmm still better then drinking I suppose I wonder where I could find information on Marks whereabouts In a city like this poor girl didn’t deserve this and I’ll make sure that Cinder girl goes to jail a hell of a long time for what she did to her… The law is gonna throw every book they have at her they will throw her In a cell and after that they’re gonna throw away the key and after that they’re gonna throw that…………. CELL into uh… Lake? I don’t really know hmm then pyrrha could rest perfectly in peace once she knows her team is safe from Cinder and her allies… I don’t care if that Penny girl was a machine she didn’t deserve to die no one deserves to die no one except for me and the monster I let happen I should have done something sooner when I had the chance but I was too lovestruck what a fool I was right?”

I soon tossed away my smoke into a trash can near by and walked off soon finding the house of Saphron Cotta-Arc and her wife Terra Cotta-Arc along with their kid Adrian I decided to visit them because I heard from the lady at the atlas station that those kids RWBY and team JNR along with Qrow Branwen were here recently and they just left only a few days ago.

For at least an hour I talked to them about what they knew and where those kids were going he got all the information I needed and headed out I respected the two alot I had been homosexual myself for the longest time but I had never put myself out there I was glad he didn’t in some ways If I did I would either get rejected by mark or worse rejected then killed by him If I some how even ended up with mark would I even want that? Maybe back then but now? No to me that wouldn’t seem or be right my crush for mark was done and over with now I only felt hatred for the man I once called my best friend honestly If I had to choose a best friend now it be a tough choice.

After all my choices were Celine she did seem nice plus from the last i heard of her she did find out she was bisexual now being in a relationship with Neo Politan I didn’t trust the little mute bitch but knows she doesn’t work for Mark or this Salem woman Mark talked about to him so I’d lay off for now She dose try to be a good person for Celine at the very least my other choice for a replacement best friend? William J. Barnum aka the Colonel of atlas honestly I liked the man he was unhinged sure and honestly a little crazy but the man did know how to party plus despite all this he was one of the best dam people I have ever met in my life he protected the faunus even giving support when he could but now wasn’t the best time to get chummy with him he recently lost the love of his life and found out his brother was an evil bastard?

I’d think of a new best friend later I chuckled quietly to myself but then I sighed thinking about William a bit more why was he still so sane? sure he was a bit crazy but he just found out his brother was evil he used some girl who was killed against her own best friend for christ sakes! and his partner Is dead as well? god I knew how that felt every single partner i had died he did keep their pictures in my wallet along with my detective badge but somehow William stayed sane a smile on his face but not from madness but to make sure others don’t worry about him poor guy I thought to myself.

I had a few favors from william so I went back to that base and showed my detective badge soon enough all the pictures came out of my wallet.

“Those were my old partners” I said to the guard I then groaned “don’t ask me about them” the guard seemed confused and said “I won’t” but then I got angry and said.

“FINE I’LL TELL YOU! each of them died on cases each more tragic than the last for some reason despite how good of a detective I am my partner always ends up dying god the worst one by far was probably my friend Stra dokey weird name I always thought anyway once he died i never touched any sort of jelly again it was too much for me to handle.” 

The guard backed up a bit and held up his hands “Ok dude well uh… yeah i’ll call up our colonel and let him know your using one of your favors take the small ship on the left all yours.” Despite being a big guy who had a hat cover his eyes he was intimidated by me I soon thanked him and took the ship. 

I decided to go to the one place I thought mark might be his own mansion It was the best lead I had After about a day I arrived just outside the forever fall forest area where mark had his mansion I might die today but if it meant stopping mark then fuck it I didn’t care i needed todo this I soon kicked down the door and held up my gun at a girl whose name was Emerald Sustrai who I just happened to have met before back at Beacon and haven’t seen her since. 

“GET DOWN ON THE GROUND RIGHT NOW THIS IS DETECTIVE ABE LINCOLN!!!” I had a look of anger In my eyes


	2. A detectives quest part 2

“GET DOWN ON THE GROUND RIGHT NOW THIS IS DETECTIVE ABE LINCOLN!!!” I had a look of anger In my eyes.

The green haired gal named Emerald looked at me in confusion and slowly raised her hands thinking it might be some sort of joke.

“Uh dude don’t you like help Mark or something? Why are you telling me to put my hands up? I also work with him.”

I soon fired a warning shot right next to her and yelled quite loudly anger in my voice.

“THAT ASSHOLE NEEDS TO GO DOWN I CAN’T LET HIM TAKE AWAY ANYONE ELSE FROM A FAMILY AND GET AWAY WITH IT ANY LONGER! so no i ain’t friends with him or helping him any more sweet cheeks.”

Emerald sighed and called Mercury down who cracked his knuckles. “Sorry man but just because we hate that Mark guy doesn’t mean we can let you take him down Salem would kill us both if she lost him so no hard feelings.” 

Soon enough the two were ready to fight me Emerald firing the first few shots but I dodged and shooting her with tranq darts they were powerful so even with aura they could work but it all depended on aura level I managed to take the girl down with 10 shots I was surprised how many it took but I didn’t care I fired by gun at the other one using normal bullets weakening him seemed like a good idea he seemed strong so I didn’t wanna waste all my trank on him taking out aura means less trank would need to be used.

The kid soon kicked me in the face and knocked my gun down but I pulled out my dust knuckles (my special brass knuckles made from fire and ice dust) and punched him right in the face hard as I could causing his chin to hit the floor I then body slammed him he groaned gently but i managed to get handcuffs on before I picked him up and threw him at the wall I quickly loaded my gun again and fired the last of my tranq ammo at him knocking him out cold. 

I then tied both of them up to a couch and soon found a button I opened a secret room I went inside and almost vomited at the smell it was horrible… The smell of death the smell of shit and piss there were coffins I could see inside them some of the faunus I wasn’t able to save I said I was sorry and I soon found the worst thing of all a yellow haired dog faunus girl with a bow on her head but.

She was covered in blood her clothes all torn up showing rather revealing things but they were only like that because her own bones were coming out of her chest and back a feeding tube in her neck and a grimm mask slowly forming on her face she looked at me and softly cried.

“P-Please end me…. I can’t take the pain anymore it won’t stop i don’t wanna become a grimm.”

I wasn’t the one who liked to end lives… It made me feel horrible but this girl? She’d just become a grimm if I didn’t I walked up and opened the cage asking her a few questions before… I had todo what I had todo. 

“Who are you? Who did this to you? How did this even happen? And… Well do you want me to tell your family what happened?”

She sighed and looked down but soon she looked at me right in the eyes she explained who she was explained mark did this to her and he used the same stuff from the grimm pits and she said she didn’t want her family finding out this happened just tell them she died peacefully in bed from a heart attack before where she was staying burned down and with the strength she had left she handed him her bow just asking him to give her family this but after she then told him mark wouldn’t be back for a week thats all she knew she then went quiet waiting for him todo his thing. 

I gulped i then said “I hope your able to rest in peace” I took the bow just as she started to grow having one of her random grimm freak outs she sounded just like a normal beowolf when she freaked out her body twisting and turning as she tried to break free I then put my gun between her eyes and shot her with 2 bullets just incase her body then went limp I teared up but quickly wiped it away tough men don’t cry I always thought I barely ever cried in my life I mean I did get pretty much raised at detective school. 

I then found whatever notes I could on mark and went back to my ship dammit he wasn’t here but that didn’t matter now I soon went to the family telling them the story she told me to tell and gave them the bow they offered me money and thanked me but I denied I even gave them some after saying my goodbyes I went back to my office and then began to put up a board with all my notes on mark. 

“I am gonna find you you sick son of a bitch… I am gonna make sure you pay… Make sure the lives lost are as low as possible or my name isn’t Abe Lincoln.”


End file.
